


It Could Have Been Theirs

by AltyEx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned work - for now, Angst, Human AU, M/M, Soul Bond gone wrong, non-traditional soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltyEx/pseuds/AltyEx
Summary: Sam’s soulmate leaves him.





	1. He Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).

> This work is inspired by my own failed soulmate love and reading everything LSP has written when I should be sleeping.
> 
> They’re such an enabler in the Discord server in the wee hours of down. 
> 
> Love you, sib. 💋

They were always dying in such a _dramatic fashion_. 

They'd lost one another in the Chicago fire, when he’d gone back to help his soulmate, suffering a broken ankle, out from under a fallen rafter.

There was the time when the stewards locked steerage in the hull of the Titanic, and he’d been unable to find the keys in time to save them both from drowning.

Sometimes he would dream, of other lives. 

Apparently they’d been in Pompeii. Not quick enough to avoid the ash and lava. 

That had been one of his earliest memories of their past lives.

Sometimes they sat and compared notes on what they could remember. 

His soulmate had memories of working in a textile mill that he didn’t. All he knew was once the other was gone, he’d drunk himself to death at the loss.

As he stated..dramatic fashion. 

But this was perhaps the worst death of all. His soulmate, his love, his light, voluntarily leaving him, for a _supposed twin flame?!_

Shocked, Sam Winchester could only stare at Lucifer Alighieri, parked by the door with bags and phone in hand. 

They’d been fighting, but they always fought. 

Each life brought them together, for moments, it seemed, before ripping them apart again. 

Years upon years. Century after century. They had chased one another through time, just to finally land together in the here and now. 

They cheated death itself for once, worked their way across the continent, given up everything to be together, just for _this?!_

_For his soulmate to walk out on him?!_

Rather than reply, deaf to his soulmate’s words regardless, Sam turned and walked further into the loft, towards the kids’ room. 

The loft was in his name, not Luci’s, so his lover could leave and Sam wouldn’t try to stop him. There wouldn’t be a point. 

The past few months the other man had been..distant, to put it kindly. Distracted. Didn’t want to touch or be touched, not intimately, by Sam.

Now there was a reason. His beautiful blonde pined for his twin flame. 

How anyone could give up over a century’s worth of memories and love and romance, for a one off twin flame..

Sam had no words. 

There weren’t any. 

To find one another, by happenstance, only to be left? Again?! Voluntarily?! He wanted no part of it.

Mind set, he slammed the door of the ferret room, made sure to throw the lock, put on the favored playlist, to drown out any attempt Lucifer might make to explain. 

No attempt was made.


	2. In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..Yes, Alty has a new chapter of this story as opposed to working on one of the half dozen others.
> 
> Nothing posted has been abandoned! I've just a lot going on in my head that doesn't translate well to working on What A Mistake He Made. 
> 
> At least..not yet.😈 Hehehe.

Puttering around was fun.

Sam enjoyed a good putter about the loft. Often chased by half his beloved business, dependent on the time of day. 

It kept his mind from wandering towards the fight between him and his soulmate.

Nothing in the world, no amount of research, could prepare him for how things had gone wrong. 

They’d shared a deep, mutual soul bond. Something rare, even in the world of soulmates. 

Not many could boast they’d chased their other half over centuries, through countless disasters and tragedies, only to be lost to a wandering whim.

Twin flames were not uncommon, but most did not bond to someone who already had a mutual bond.

Sam sat in the middle of the living room, sunlight kissing his chestnut locks, while their - yours, his traitorous mind hissed, Luci’s no longer - children crawled through the elaborate maze of cardboard boxes and plastic tubing he’d crafted the night before.

It gave him something to focus on, kept his hands busy, if nothing else, while Lucifer had cleared out of the apartment. 

There were only faint traces of the other man left. 

Paintings they’d collected, during the early days of moving in together. When the loft held nothing but a mattress.

At that thought, Sam grabbed for a nearby notepad, jotting out a to do list. 

Fifteen minutes, multiple pages and three pens later, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Sam threw the latest pen into a pile of bedding for one of the kids to claim and stash, before flopping on his back, arm over his eyes. 

That's how Castiel Novak found him three hours later, surrounded by ferrets. Arm still blocking out the bright sunlight, the other across his chest, holding one of the pocket weasels in place. All were passed out, if the steady snoring was any indication.

Wary of rousing his friend too quickly, the other man simply sat with his back to the couch, gently tugged at Sam's socked foot.

Some minutes, a pop that echoed about the loft from the sheer force of it, and the tall brunet showed signs of life. Mindful of the various ferrets using him for a bed, Sam rolled his head until he could meet Castiel's eyes, amusement in the deep blue gaze. 

No words were needed. Cas understood the pain of losing your soulmate. His beloved, Hannah, passed before they'd had a chance to get married. The result of a senseless head on collision, on her way to the church. 

Content to lie there, Sam held out his hand, the one not holding onto the tiny ferret on his stomach, to Castiel. A silent invitation to join the snuggle pile. 

The kids loved Castiel like nobody else. This would be a rare treat, to be involved in the cuddles without being mobbed first.

Wordlessly, jacket then shoes were shed, the hand taken, and drawn into his friend's side he was, one hand stroking at the head of his favorite demon, Roku, who stretched into his touch. 

No words were needed.

Comfort given freely and without expectation, were enough in the moment.


	3. Story Update

Hello darlings! 

I've thought about this quite alot, in the time since I learned, back in July, about the passing of my former soulmate.

This story was to be my way of letting go of our past. Putting aside my grief over the broken bond, and rage about his choosing a false twin flame.

But now..I'm not sure that this story can go on.

Not with knowing my bond, broken as it was, feels fresh. Like it's 2016 all over again.

For now, I'm going to be shelving this story.

Not quite certain when or if, I'll be able to come back to this story. 

Maybe one day. 

~ Chelsea


End file.
